


Just What I Needed

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6521245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly just Gilfoyle and Gavin hooking up. That's all you're getting here and I was honest about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What I Needed

Gavin had just finished doing a talk at MIT when a guy in fingerless gloves and a The Cars t-shirt approached him in the parking lot. 

He held up a hand and said, “I’m not going to privately meet with anyone or hear any pitches or anything else.” 

“Yeah, I don’t care about getting more words of wisdom from you,” Gilfoyle said. “I just wanted to know if you wanted to get your dick sucked.” When Gavin didn’t say anything right away, Gilfoyle added, “By me.” 

After he regained his composure, Gavin looked around and then said, “Get in the car.” 

Gavin drove and kept glancing over at Gilfoyle, who was calmly picking at his black nail polish like he wasn’t sitting next to a billionaire he’d just made sexual advances at.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Bertram,” he said. 

“What year are you in school, Bertram?” Gavin asked.

“Second year grad student,” he said. 

“Where are you from?” 

“Canada,” Gilfoyle said. “Do you care about any of this?” 

Gavin shrugged a little as he drove. After a few moments of silence, Gavin’s curiosity got the better of him and he asked, “What made you think I’m gay? I mean, not that I am.” 

“Nothing in particular,” Gilfoyle said. “You miss 100% of the shots you don’t take.” 

Gavin smiled a little, feeling endeared by this guy’s gumption. He pulled into the parking lot of his hotel. “Follow behind me a few paces, alright?” he asked. 

When Gilfoyle entered the hotel and closed the door behind him, Gavin started feeling up his skinny jeans. Gilfoyle smiled, but then realized that it wasn’t affectionate. Gavin took his phone from him. 

Gilfoyle rolled his eyes and said, “I’m not recording this. But, I do appreciate your caution.” Just to prove himself to Gavin, he popped the battery out of his phone before setting it down on the bedside table. 

“Thank you. You can’t be too careful,” Gavin told him before he started undressing Gilfoyle. “You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?” he asked as he squeezed Gilfoyle’s ass. He kissed Gilfoyle roughly.

After lying down on his bed, he slid his pants and underwear down and looked at Gilfoyle expectantly as he rubbed his cock. 

Gilfoyle eagerly started blowing him. Gavin smiled and rested a hand on Gilfoyle’s head. “Good boy,” he said happily. 

He moaned and said, “Fuck, you’re so good at that.” 

After he came, Gilfoyle happily licked it all up. 

Gavin smiled down at him and said, “You’re wonderful.” 

“I agree,” Gilfoyle said, snuggling up to him. 

Gavin rested his hand on Gilfoyle’s ass and kissed him lovingly. “I’d like to give you my number so you can contact me if you’re ever in Palo Alto.” He tried not to show that he was actually a little nervous about being rejected. 

“Sounds good,” Gilfoyle told him as he nuzzled against him.


End file.
